Wyatt Tries to Sculpt
'Wyatt Tries to Sculpt '''is the twenty-first book of the WYATT Adventures series. Book Number: 21 Previous: ''Wyatt's Epic Sleepover Next: Wyatt is on Television Back Cover Characters: The Sweet Sale Sisters Characters * Wyatt * Ashley * Simon * Deheven * Tyra * Aurora * Evan * Valerie * Morgan * Brooke (debut) * Savanna (debut) * Mark (fantasy) * Clay (fantasy) * Jasmine (fantasy) * Autumn (fantasy) Summary Evan's annoyances, The Sweet Sale Sisters, host the island's 91st annual sculpting contest. Wyatt tries to compete for first place, he made two sculptures while Wyatt's pet cat Valerie makes one herself. Morgan ends up winning first place because she was the only one who painted her sculpture Plot The narrator explains that Hazel Island always has annual contests, Wyatt and his friends are at the park. Just then, two girls carrying a large stone walk past them. Evan recognizes them, Wyatt asks who those are, Evan points to the two girls and says that they are a duo of saleswomen called The Sweet Sale Sisters. Evan remembers all the items they sold to him, such as heated toilet paper (which was really a normal roll), chocolate chip cookies (which were really oatmeal raisin), and a chandelier (made of papier mache). The Sweet Sale Sisters' individual names are Savanna Powroznik and Brooke Nagy. Brooke announces that the following day will be Hazel Island's ninety-first annual sculpting contest. Everyone goes up to the stage Brooke and Savanna are standing on to collect stones that they need for the sculpting contest. Wyatt goes home and thinks about what he should sculpt. Wyatt decides to sculpt one of his friends, but he has way too many of those, so he decides not to. Wyatt bangs his head against the wall while Valerie watches him do so. While Wyatt is busy banging his head, Valerie sculpts a statue of herself. Much to Wyatt's amazement. Wyatt then takes the rest of the stone and makes statues of a helicopter and a hamburger. Wyatt and Valerie go to the sculpting contest and submit their sculptors. There's a sculpture of a tardigrade that scares Wyatt. Savanna takes advantage of a sculpture shaped like a staircase and jumps off of it. Meanwhile Brooke announces the winner of the sculpting contest- Morgan! As Morgan was the only person that painted her sculpture different colors. Brooke later reveals that the giant golden key that was the 1st place prize isn't a real key, but actually a chocolate key wrapped in gold cellophane. Trivia * This is the first appearances of the Sweet Sale Sisters, known separately as Brooke and Savanna. * It is revealed that Wyatt has microphobia. * The chocolate key is a reference to a real life experience Wyatt Olinger had, where his fourth grade teacher gave him a nickel, but it was actually a chocolate one wrapped in silver cellophane. * This book was originally going to be titled "Wyatt Sculpts for First Place" Category:Books